An engine system generally comprises a turbocharger. A turbocharger typically includes a compressor that is rotationally coupled to a turbine via a shaft. Typically when a turbocharger is used with a combustion engine, the turbine of the turbocharger is disposed in the path of exhaust gas exiting the combustion engine. The turbine includes a wheel (hereinafter: ‘turbine wheel’) that is rotated by the flow of the exhaust gas. The turbine wheel is rotatably coupled to a wheel (hereinafter: ‘compressor wheel’) of a compressor, in the turbocharger. The compressor is disposed in-line with an air-intake system of the combustion engine. Rotation of the turbine by the exhaust gas flow causes the compressor wheel to likewise rotate, wherein rotation of the compressor wheel acts to increase the mass flow of ambient air into an air intake system, and to increase pressure in the air intake system. One or more combustion cylinders in the combustion engine receive the fresh air from the air intake system and fuel from a fuel source to generate an air-fuel mixture. The combustion cylinders combust the air-fuel mixture to generate energy and exhaust gas. In some internal combustion engines, a portion of exhaust gas generated by the internal combustion engines is recirculated within the internal combustion engines to mix the portion of the exhaust gas and an air-fuel mixture resulting in generation of air-exhaust-gas-fuel mixture. Combustion cylinders in the internal combustion engines combust the air-exhaust-gas-fuel mixture to generate energy and the exhaust gas.
Turbochargers typically operate at high rotational speeds; the turbochargers may exceed 100,000 rpm. Additionally turbochargers operate in harsh and challenging conditions. The harsh and challenging conditions may result in imbalance in rotors. Imbalance in rotors is one of the main reasons for outage in internal combustion engines.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide improved systems and methods to determine presence of rotor imbalance, and identify the magnitude and location of the rotor imbalance.